I'm fans
by Chiha Asakura Dragneel
Summary: Sakura hanyalah seorang fans Uchiha Sasuke, personil dari Xavier Revolution yang sangat terkenal. Sakura tahu posisinya hanyalah Fans. Iya... Hanya FANS! / AU/ RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

I'm Fans by Chiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning: Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / AU / Cover isn't mine/ Sakura's POV/ Special For SSFD

Backsound (?) Silahkan mendengarkan lagu Yabu Kouta – My Everything :3

DLDR

.

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari kampus menuju stasiun kereta yang biasa mengantarku sampai ke dekat rumahku. Dan lihat itu, ada poster grup _idol _yang paling ku suka di sebuah papan jalan. Aku terpaku menatap satu orang paling ku suka. Mungkin bukan hanya suka sih tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya. Orang itu memakai jas dengan gaya rambut mencuat ke atas dan berwarna biru dongker. _Kami-sama_…Tampan sekaliiiiiiii…

Rasanya ingin berdiri lama-lama di sini sambil memandanginya tapi harinya panas sekali dan aku harus segera pulang ke rumah. _Goodbye_ Uchiha lupa kuberikan _kissbye_ sebelum aku berjalan kembali ke arah stasiun.

.

.

.

Ya~ orang paling ku cintai itu Uchiha Sasuke salah satu personil dari _idol group_ bernama _Xavier Revolution _yang dilahirkan oleh _Konoha Entertainment_. _Konoha Entertainment_ merupakan sebuah agensi musik yang sangat terkenal di Jepang dan mereka menghasilkan _idol_ yang luar biasa berbakat dan tampan tentunya karena agensi ini hanya mendidik calon _idol_ laki-laki.

Aku menyukainya sejak aku berumur kelas 3 SD. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya di televisi menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sukses membuatku merinding, entah merinding karena apa, tapi yang jelas mulai saat itu dia sangat menarik perhatianku. Suaranya sangat bagus, aku memang bukan pakar di bidang musik tapi orang awam sepertiku juga bisa menilai suara orang kan? Dan faktanya suaranya benar-benar bagus. Untuk ukuran wajah dia benar-benar sempurna bak seorang pangeran-pangeran di komik _shoujo_.

Setiap minggu aku selalu menyempatkan diri menonton acaranya yang rutin di tayangkan di televisi. Umur kami berbeda sekitar 3 tahun, waktu aku menyukainya dia sudah kelas 6 SD. Karena perbedaan umur inilah aku tidak pernah bisa satu sekolah dengannya walaupun aku ingin masuk SMP yang sama dengannya itu percuma karena saat aku masuk dia lulus. Dia pun masuk SMA _Horikoshi Gakuen_. Itupun percuma, aku masuk SMA dan dia lulus, walaupun seandainya tidak ada perbedaan umur inipun aku juga tidak bisa masuk _Horikoshi Gakuen_ karena keluargaku bukanlah keluarga sekaya itu hanya untuk memasukkan anaknya ke sekolah para artis yang sangat mahal demi cinta monyet sepihak sang anak.

Akupun melanjutkan hidupku di SMA yang cukup populer tapi tentu saja tidak semahal _Horikoshi Gakuen_ dan aku tidak sekelas dengan para artis tentunya. Masuk SMA aku mulai ikut aktif di _Konoha's Family Club_. Dengan masuk KFC aku bisa lebih dekat dengan para idol _Konoha's Entertainment_. Aku memang sudah sering menonton konser XR tapi aku hanya sanggup membeli tiket yang di belakang. Dengan masuk KFC aku bisa ikut dalam acara-acara _off-air_ XR dan untuk pertama kalinya juga aku bisa sangat dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya 5 meter. Catat itu! 5 meter. _Oh My God_ aku pikir aku akan pingsan saat itu. Ketampanannya luar biasa. Kau tak akan percaya betapa mulusnya kulitnya, aku yang notabene perempuan saja merasa iri padanya!

Aku tak pernah mencoba mendatangi rumahnya sebelum ini. Jujur saja aku tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya tapi aku bukanlah fans yang seperti itu, lagipula aku terlalu gugup untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

Selama 3 tahun itu aku hanya duduk di kursi penonton, menontonnya menyanyi dan lain-lain. Sesekali aku dapat kesempatan berdiri di dekatnya, tapi memang harus di catat bahwa sebenarnya jarak terdekat kami hanya 5 meter. Dan itu sama sekali tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa aku fans dan dia artisnya. Bahkan berani bertaruh dia tak pernah melihatku walaupun aku selalu ada menontonnya di acara _off-air_ atau konser XR.

_Xavier Revolution_ sudah sangat terkenal sekarang, mereka merupakan salah satu Idol Group paling terkenal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Semua anggotanya di anugerahi wajah setampan pangeran dengan suara yang sangat bagus. Semua itu sanggup membuat semua wanita di seluruh negeri matahari ini berteriak histeris. Dan itu juga membuatku semakin sulit menggapainya. Dia semakin hari semakin terasa jauh walaupun sekarang aku bisa menontonnya secara langsung dalam satu ruangan bukan di layar kaca televisi seperti dulu. Diapun tidak kuliah padahal aku pikir aku akan berusaha mati-matian dalam tes masuk universitas tempat dia kuliah nanti tapi nyatanya dia tidak kuliah, hilang harapanku bisa sekampus dengannya.

Sempat terpikir untuk masuk ke dunianya. Ingin rasanya mendaftarkan diri di salah satu agensi yang menghasilkan _idol group_ perempuan di mana aku mungkin bisa setingkat lebih dekat dengannya dan dia bisa memandangku atau setidaknya menganggap orang bernama Haruno Sakura ini ada di dunia ini. Tapi ku urungkan niatku karena aku sendiri seakan-akan menolak masuk kedua agensi perempuan itu, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena dari awal memang aku tidak suka mereka. Sebenarnya itu hanya karena kecemburuan butaku karena aku benci melihat XR satu panggung dengan mereka. Hal itu menumbuhkan kebencianku pada mereka. Ya~ aku pencemburu berat, sudah tak terhitung air mata yang ku keluarkan hanya untuk menangisi Sasuke saat bermain _dorama_ atau _drama musical_ yang mengharuskannya beradu akting dengan perempuan lain. Ingin mencoba agensi lain di bidang akting, tapi aku sangat buruk dalam bidang akting. Akhirnya kuputuskan menempuh hidupku seperti ini. Menggilai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak bisa kucapai.

Sekarang aku merupakan mahasiswi _Waseda University_, salah satu universitas swasta paling prestisius di Jepang. Aku mengambil fakultas ekonomi. Selain seorang mahasiswi aku juga _dancer_, aku ikut sebuah grup _dance_ dan aku sangat menyukainya karena aku memang suka menari. Aku juga mengikuti sebuah komunitas _Uchiha Sasuke's Fans Club_ Sebenarnya aku malas ikut yang seperti ini tapi ternyata tidak buruk juga mengikuti ini, mereka memberikan banyak sekali info yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke tanpa aku perlu men-_stalker_ Sasuke sendiri. Mereka sangat efisien bukan?

Saat semua anak remaja sepertiku menikmati masa remaja mereka dengan pacaran, membeli barang-barang bagus, _hangout_ ke tempat-tempat yang menarik namun aku disini hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan belajar di perpustakaan, latihan _dance_, kumpul dengan komunitas atau menghadiri acara di mana Sasuke berada. Bukannya aku tak laku, sampai detik ini terhitung 5 orang laki-laki menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan belasan lainnya pernah mengajakku kencan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik, aku menolak mereka semua. Dan bukan juga karena aku tak suka barang-barang cewek yang bagus atau tak bisa bergaul dengan orang tapi aku menghabiskan uangku demi semua _goodies _Sasuke dan berpergian kesana-kemari mengikuti jadwal manggungnya, itulah kenapa aku tak punya cukup uang untuk diriku sendiri dan _hangout_ bersama teman-temanku.

Hidupku seakan-akan sudah terborgol sepenuhnya pada seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak tahu aku ada di dunia ini. Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti aku bisa berkata "Aku senang melihat kau bahagia," di saat dia menemukan pasangan hidupnya? Dia punya pacar, lalu menampilkan kemesraan di depan televisi. Apakah saat itu aku bisa berkata "Aku bahagia saat kau bisa bahagia dengan orang lain." Apa aku bisa begitu? Karena menurutku masalah dalam mengucapkan hal itu benar-benar rumit tidak semudah ucapan belaka, banyak artinya dan akhh… rumit. Sasuke benar-benar membuat hidupku menjadi rumit tapi aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku sudah gila~ Menggilai Uchiha Sasuke.

#

Dddrrrttt Dddrrrttt

_Handphone_ku bergetar saat aku masih di dalam kereta menuju perjalanan pulang.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Karin-chan, doushita?" jawabku.

"Anoo~ kau sebaiknya cepat menonton televisi mu sekarang, kau pasti akan terkejut bahagia," kata Karin dengan penuh kebahagiaan di ujung sana.

"Ehh? Aku masih di kereta, mungkin 5 menit lagi sampai stasiun, memangnya ada apa?"

"Baiklah aku rasa kau masih sempat menontonnya, pokoknya kau harus segera membuka televisi setelah kau pulang , oke?"

"Haii…."

Karin merupakan teman yang ku dapatkan di _Konoha's Family Club_ dan kami seumuran tapi beda universitas, karena dia di _Keio University_.

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Momo. Memangnya ada apa? Terkejut bahagia? Apakah ada hujan uang di dekat rumahku? Aku ternyata berdarah bangsawan dari kekaisaran Jepang? Atau aku menang lotere? Oke pendapat terakhir terdengar lebih masuk akal seandainya aku ingat aku pernah mengikuti undian lotere tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Aku pun bergegas ke rumah dan membuka televisi karena penasaran. Dan aku melihat Sasuke di sana di wawancarai. Dia memakai jas hitam, terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tampan tentunya. Aku mengeraskan volume suara televisiku.

"Iya. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak menyangka aku diterima, setelah ini aku akan berusaha keras dengan pekerjaan dan pendidikanku," katanya.

Apa? Pendidikan? Sasuke kuliah? Dimana? Haruskah sekarang aku pindah kampus agar bisa satu universitas dengannya? Lagipula aku baru 2 semester disini, itu bisa kulakukan.

Acarapun berakhir dan sekarang digantikan _commercial break_. Aku segera menelpon Karin.

"Kau sudah liat?" jawabnya langsung padahal aku belum bicara apa-apa.

"Iya, tapi dia kuliah dimana?"

"Apa? Katanya sudah liat tapi kok gak tau?"

"Soalnya saat aku nonton acaranya udah mau berakhir, jadi cepat katakan padaku dia kuliah di mana?"

"Oke oke sabar~ dia kuliah di ….," Momo sengaja berhenti bicara menguji kesabaranku.

"Kau mau aku menghapus semua data-data tentang Suigetsu di laptopku?" tanyaku mengancam, karena aku tau dia tidak akan mampu karena laptopnya sedang rusak. Isi laptopnya tentang _ichiban_nya si Hozuki Suigetsu (salah satu personil XR) yang sudah di kumpulkannya dengan susah payah ada di laptopku.

"_Okay gomen_ aku bercanda _Mrs._ Uchiha, jadi si muka datar itu akan kuliah di _Waseda University_ bersamamu yeeeyyy~" suara Karin seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu di ujung sana berteriak-teriak tidak karuan.

Dan aku terdiam. Aku dan Sasuke akan satu kampus? Dia masuk _Waseda University_? Aku terdiam cukup lama memikirkan banyak hal, entahlah aku sendiri bingung menjabarkannya. Bahagia? Tentu saja!

"Haloo? Haloo? Sakura? Kau masih disana? Jangan bilang kau pingsan."

Aku lupa aku mengabaikan Karin. "Ahh iya? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?"

"Tentu saja, selamat ya akhirnya kau bisa satu universitas dengannya, baiklah aku rasa kau perlu merenung seperti yang biasa kau lakukan tapi jangan lupa mandi ya."

"Un…," kututup telponku. Aku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan tapi aku akan satu kampus dengannya. Orang yang kucintai selama 10 tahun. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dari informasi yang ku dapat dari US's FC (Uchiha Sasuke's Fans Club) Sasuke akan ke kampus hari ini mengurus berkas-berkas masuknya. Aku mengintai dari pohon dekat gerbang masuk _Waseda_. Aku sampai meninggalkan kelas untuk melakukan hal konyol semacam ini tapi mau apa lagi aku penasaran sih.

3 jam berlalu tanpa ada kemunculan batang hidung Sasuke.

Dan kuputuskan menyerah. Aku masuk kelasku berikutnya. Setelah kelas berakhir aku dapat informasi lagi dari US's FC bahwa ternyata Sasuke kuliah di _Waseda_ dengan sistem _E-Learning_ supaya bisa menyesuaikan dengan jadwalnya sebagai _idol_. _WHAT?_ Itu sih artinya percuma saja aku sekampus dengannya tapi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya di kampus. Ini benar-benar menggelikan, sudah sampai sinipun ternyata semua jadi sia-sia. Mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bisa bersama Sasuke. Mungkin aku bakal jadi perawan tua. Tapi…. setelah ku pikir-pikir dengan kuliahnya yang begitu jadi dia tidak usah satu kelas dengan perempuan lain kan? Oke, pikirkan sisi positifnya. Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan perempuan-perempuan setidaknya.

Aku pulang ke rumah dan langsung masuk kamar karena capek. Kamarku penuh dengan wajah Sasuke di mana-mana dari poster, foto, _uchiwa_ yang bergelantungan sampai semua pernak-pernik lainnya. Kurebahkan badan di kasurku yang lembut dan ku tatap langit-langit kamarku. Tetap saja Sasuke yang ada di sana karena saking banyaknya koleksi posterku, aku sampai menempelnya di langit-langit kamar. Tampan sekali… Akhirnya akupun tertidur.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi tanggal 23 Juli itu artinya sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sasuke. Tahun ini US's FC akan mengadakan _party_ besar-besaran untuk merayakan ultah orang yang kami puja-puja itu. Katanya yang punya bakat silahkan ditampilkan. Aku berpikir mau _dance_ nanti di sana tapi aku berubah pikiran dan aku memutuskan untuk bermain gitar solo akustik saja.

Tanggal 23 pun tiba, dari tengah malam kami semua sudah berencana membuat ultah Sasuke menjadi _trending topic twitter_ dan kami semua berhasil. Pesta yang sebenarnya pun di mulai hari ini di restoran salah satu hotel yang sudah di pesan ketua US's FC untuk kami berpesta. Kami meniup lilin, bernyanyi selamat ulang tahun, mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Semua sangat menyenangkan, aku memang suka berkumpul dengan anggota US's FC walaupun aku tahu mereka semua adalah sainganku. Unjuk bakat pun di mulai. Tak bisa di pungkiri, semua fans Sasuke ini rata-rata memiliki kelebihan masing-masing dan cantik-cantik. Sasuke memang hebat punya fans seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa dia mengumpulkan perempuan-perempuan yang berbakat dan cantik ini sebagai fans nya, benar-benar mengherankan.

Tiba giliranku, ku bawa gitar akustikku dan aku menyanyikan lagu Sasuke tapi versi akustikku sendiri.

_Matataku hoshi ga hitomi wo tojite__  
__Kaze ga yukue sura miushinau toki ga kitemo__  
__Kawaranu omoi You're the one__  
__Itsu no hi mo kimi wo aishiteru___

_In my heart kono mune no naka shizuka ni__  
__Demo tashikani kimi no sonzai ga__  
__Itsuka nani yori mo taisetsu na mono ni natte ta__  
__Can you listen to my heart?___

_Want you to know__  
__I really wanna say to you__  
__That you're the only one__  
__Kimi ga subete You're my everything__  
__Eien mirai mo koko kara ugokidasu no sa__  
__Until the end of time, everything___

_Wow nukumori wo dakishime atte iru__  
__Yasashisa ni ude wo mawasu__  
__Soshite sasayaki wa shidai ni kasanari__  
__Futari wa hitotsu ni naru___

_Want you to know__  
__I really wanna say to you__  
__That you're the only one__  
__Kimi ga subete You're my everything__  
__Eien mirai mo koko kara ugokidasu no sa__  
__Until the end of time__  
__My everything___

_Hanasanai yo You're my everything___

_And (you) have to know__  
__You gotta listen to my heart__  
__I can be the one for you__  
__Until the end of time__  
__My everything_

Setelah selesai, aku melihat banyak yang terpaku memandangku bahkan ada yang menangis. Selama bernyanyi aku lebih banyak memperhatikan gitar dan memejamkan mata jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan orang-orang yang mendengarkanku. Mereka serempak bertepuk tangan dan berteriak "_Sugooii_" dan kata-kata pujian lainnya. Aku sendiri berpikir apakah memang sebagus itu? Padahal aku sering menyanyikan ini di rumah. Aku hanya bisa cengengesan saat di puji berlebihan begitu.

Aku sadar Inoo sedang merekamku saat menyanyi tadi, dan aku minta videonya. Setelahnya kami lanjut berpesta sampai jam 10 malam. Benar-benar pesta yang melelahkan tapi sangat menyenangkan.

Aku pulang ke rumah, dan membersihkan badanku. Setelah memakai piyama tidur aku tertarik menonton videoku tadi. Lalu terlintas dalam benakku untuk mengirimkan video tersebut ke _You Tube_, sebagai hadiah buat Sasuke. Buru-buru ku nyalakan laptop dan mengunggah video tersebut ke _You Tube_. Setelahnya ku kirim _link_ nya di _twitter_ berharap ada yang mau menontonnya.

Ku bereskan laptopku dan bersiap tidur, tak lupa untuk _update status _semua situs sosialku "_Otanjoubi Omedeto Uchiha Sasuke_" dan aku mencium _uchiwa _Sasuke terbaruku sambil berbisik lagi "_Otanjoubi Omedeto_ Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Besoknya saat ku cek jumlah penonton di YT atas video yang ku unggah semalam ternyata sudah di tonton lebih dari 400 orang dan di _like_ 23 orang. Aku sungguh terkejut ini luar biasa, karena aku baru mengirimnya tadi malam. Tiba-tiba terbersit ide gila. Kenapa aku tak mencoba mengirimkan _link_ videoku ke Sasuke? Mungkin saja dia suka. Hitung-hitung kado ulang tahun dariku kan? Karena _Konoha's_ _Entertainment_ tidak pernah mau menerima hadiah maka kami hanya bisa mengirim surat.

Aku akhirnya menulis surat ke Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Pasti mengherankan kenapa aku tak pernah menulis surat padanya selama 10 tahun ini. Itu karena aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa, terlalu gugup mungkin. Tak lupa ku tulis selamat ulang tahun dan maaf telat mengucapkannya serta _link_ videoku daaaaaan _LINE id_ ku supaya dia bisa memberiku setidaknya komentar manis. Aku benar-benar berani kali ini. Bolehkan berharap lebih? Aku kirim suratku dengan _post_ kilat.

Besoknya ku cek lagi penonton videoku ternyata sudah 600 orang lebih. Sepertinya memang banyak yang menyukai videoku. Aku membaca semua komentar di videoku berharap salah satunya mungkin dari Sasuke. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada Sasuke di antara puluhan orang yang memberi komentar di videoku itu.

.

.

.

Pulang dari kampus aku merebahkan diri lagi di atas kasur memandangi Sasuke di langit-langit kamarku yang bertampang jutek. Haha _idol_ ku yang satu ini memang bertampang jutek tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa kagumku padanya. Dia benar-benar penghilang capek yang efektif. Tiba-tiba _notif LINE_ ku berbunyi. Dan kubaca _chat_nya:

_Tomato-man_ : Aku sudah tonton videomu, luar biasa. Ternyata laguku dibuat versi akustik keren juga ya….

Tanganku gemetar membaca isi _chat_ itu dan aku berteriak "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

TBC

a/n: Sebenarnya ini fanfic saya di fandom per-Idol-an (?) Hayoo tebak saya ngidol siapa? #plakk

Untuk lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura, dianjurkan kalian mendengarkannya juga XD *promosi*

Dan ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Naruto ^_^ Saya benar-benar _newbie_. Mohon bantuannya disini *bow*

Btw nama grupnya aneh ya? Gomen ya XD

Happy SSFD :D

Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ampun saya benar-benar malu masalah kata "Momo" itu XD Maafkan saya~ itu memang harusnya Karin (_ _) Dan saya juga sadar ada beberapa kata asing yang saya lupa _italic_ . Dan semua koreksi kata-katanya saya terima dengan senang hati, saya benar-benar minta maaf (_ _)

Saya senang dapat review . Arigato yaa~ yang cuman baca juga makasih yaa ^_^ Nah mari membalas review~

**ichiro kenichi**** : Ini sudah lanjut, makasih ya ^^**

** : yup~ muncul donk XD Diusahakan kalo tugas kuliah gak banyak hehe Makasih ya ^^**

**harulisnachan : Makasih ^^ kalo di fic versi Idolnya cuman 3, tapi kayaknya ini bakal saya modifikasi ceritanya hehe Mungkin di atas 3 tapi gak sampe 7 kok XD Yup~ silahkan ^^**

**Elfairy3 : Gomen Nasai! Terima kasih udah jeli ngeliatin _ Diusahain deh hehe**

**De Chan : Makasih ^^ Iya ini lanjut :)**

**Hannapoyy : Ini sudah update . Gak janji untuk terus update kilat, semester baru ini kayaknya banyak tugas . Tapi akan tetap di usahain :)**

**Dhezthy UchihAruno : Salam kenal ^_^ Makasih, iya diusahain :)**

**Guest : Iya, gomen ya . Saya masih belajar juga hehe Makasih dan ini udah lanjut :D**

**Sasusakulovers : Bisa di bilang begitu, tapi di Jepang panggilannya kan Idol Group hihi Buat anggotanya mungkin chapter depan bakal di terangin lebih detail lagi :D Sabar yah ^^**

**IchiKuran : Kyaaaaaaaaa aku gak nyangka dirimu bisa nongol di fandom ini XD Kirain di fandom sebelah doang #plaakk Jangan cium diaaaa . Makasih Ichi udah mau mampir dan review hehe**

**Ifaharra sasusaku : Makasih . Ciyee~ semoga kakak kelasnya sadar ya XD Nah iya gomeen . Sasuke sekarang ceritanya 23 tahun dan Sakura 20 tahun :) Iyaa ^^**

Nah mari lanjut …. Dan untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya bukan Sakura's POV lagi, itu cuman buat chapter 1 aja :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tomato-man_ : Aku sudah tonton videomu, luar biasa. Ternyata laguku dibuat versi akustik keren juga ya….

Tanganku gemetar membaca isi _chat_ itu dan aku berteriak "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

I'm Fans by Chiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / AU / Cover isn't mine / Special For SSFD (walau udah lewat)

Backsound (?) Silahkan mendengarkan lagu Yabu Kouta – My Everything :3

DLDR

.

.

.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit.

5 menit.

Gadis berambut warna _soft_ _pink_ tersebut membeku menatap layar ponselnya. Dia masih menerka-nerka apakah ini nyata atau tidak? Apakah ini Sasuke atau orang iseng yang sedang mengerjainya? Apakah _Tomato-man_ ini Sasuke atau _manusia tomat_ yang sebenarnya? Lagipula kenapa Sasuke harus memakai nama norak seperti itu untuk jadi _LINE id_ nya? Dia mulai yakin bahwa yang baru saja men_chat_nya itu bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke.

_Cherry-emerald:_ Siapa ini?

Hanya balasan _chat_ basa-basi. Sakura berpikir bahwa dia harus berpura-pura bodoh sajalah dulu, kalau terbawa suasana bisa-bisa dia benar-benar terperangkap.

_Tomato-man:_ Uchiha Sasuke

Nah tuh kan? Terang-terangan mengaku menjadi Sasuke lagi. Sakura semakin yakin dia hanya di permainkan orang lain.

_Cherry-emerald:_ Darimana aku bisa tahu kalau ini Uchiha Sasuke?

_Tomato-man:_ *_calling_*

'_And now what? Calling? What should I do?_' batin Sakura berteriak. Saking _shock_nya sampai-sampai batinnya lancar berbahasa Inggris. Perlu waktu 20 detik bagi Sakura untuk memutuskan mengangkat telepon dari fitur tambahan _LINE_ itu atau tidak. 'Daripada aku menyesal untuk selamanya! Angkat saja!' Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan di katakan _Tomato-man_ ini lebih dulu.

_Tomato-man:_ _Want you to know__  
__I really wanna say to you__  
__That you're the only one__  
__Kimi ga subete You're my everything__  
__Eien mirai mo koko kara ugokidasu no sa__  
__Until the end of time, everything_

Sakura gemetar. Tidak salah lagi ini suara Sasuke. Tidak butuh kata-kata, Sasuke tahu betul cara untuk membuktikan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang asli dan hal itu sukses membuat Haruno Sakura membeku di tempat.

_Tomato-man: _Halo?

'A-apa yang harus kukatakan?' Sakura ingin menangis sebenarnya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan telepon dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ini Uchiha Sasuke woy!

_Tomato-man: _Halo? Kau pingsan?

_Cherry-emerald:_ Aa…aa..

_Tomato-man:_ Hn?

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia benar-benar _speechless._

_Tomato-man: _Ya sudah _chat_ saja deh ya.

'AAAAA TIDAAKK! TUNGGU SASUKE-KUN!" Tidak lama setelahnya telepon benar-benar di putus oleh Sasuke. Sakura merosot dari tempatnya. Merutuki kebodohannya yang bahkan tidak sanggup membalas sapaan Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia mengetik sebuah _chat_.

_Cherry-emerald: Gomen_…. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau benar-benar Uchiha-san. Tolong maafkan aku.

Sakura takut. Takut kalau Sasuke tidak akan membalas _chat_nya lagi.

_Tomato-man:_ Hn. Aku paham maksudmu.

_Cherry-emerald_: Kau marah?

_Tomato-man:_ Tidak

_Cherry-emerald_: Syukurlah, terima kasih sudah mau menonton videoku (_moon smile)_

_Tomato-man:_ Hn. Mungkin aku akan memikirkan untuk membawakan lagu itu dalam versi akustik nanti.

Sakura memerah. Dia anggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_Cherry-emerald: Arigato gozaimasu (moon smile)_

_Tomato-man:_ Hn. Ah iya jangan memberikan _LINE id_ ku pada siapapun!

'Kau gila? Tentu saja tak akan!' batin Sakura berteriak.

_Cherry-emerald:_ Tentu saja. Percaya saja padaku, aku tidak akan memberi tahu orang lain.

_Tomato-man:_ Terima kasih.

_Cherry-emerald: *Sent sticker Moon Wink*_

Sakura masih berharap Sasuke akan membalas lagi tapi sepertinya tidak. Dia sadar kalau kalimat tadi memang kalimat perpisahan, seharusnya dia memang tidak berharap lebih. "Haaahhh….." Sakura menghela napas. Kembali dia merasa sangat bodoh. Berkali-kali dia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak mampu bersuara sama sekali saat di telepon Sasuke.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Ini kesempatan emas bukan? Aku bisa mendapatkan _LINE id _Sasuke-kun. Tapi sekarang harus bagaimana? Masa iya aku mengganggunya dengan _chat-chat _basi seperti **Uchiha-san sedang apa? Uchiha-san sudah makan? Uchiha-san sudah mandi?** Heee…. Yang terakhir sepertinya tidak akan pernah aku tanyakan. Dan aku yakin Sasuke akan langsung mengganti akun _LINE _nya setelah _chat-chat_ yang aku kirimkan itu'

"Haaahhh…" lagi-lagi gadis manis itu menghela napas."Mandi sajalah." Dia akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya saat notif _LINE_ nya kembali berbunyi. Dia terkejut bukan main. Berharap bahwa Sasuke kembali men_chat_nya. Dia sampai berlari menghampiri ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

Kiyo-san: *_left a sticker_*

"Haahhh bukan Sasuke." Memang salah satu postingannya selalu mendapat _sticker_ dari teman-temannya di _LINE_. Dan postingan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _link video youtube_nya. Selesai mengenakan pakaiannya Sakura turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Saat menuju kulkas dia melihat sebuah cake di atas salah satu meja di dekat dapurnya. Sakura berpikir sejenak dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul kembali di benaknya. Dengan cepat dia raih kembali ponselnya yang ikut di bawa saat keluar kamar tadi.

_Cherry-emerald:_ Uchiha-san maaf mengganggu. Sebenarnya aku masih ada hadiah untukmu.

Sakura harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Selang 30 menit barulah Sasuke membalas _chat_nya.

_Tomato-man_: Hn?

'Demi Tuhan! **Hn** itu harus segera masuk dalam kamus. Karena aku sama sekali tidak paham apa maksudnya,' lagi dan lagi batin Sakura meneriaki Uchiha Sasuke.

_Cherry-emerald_: Aku membuat kue untuk ulang tahunmu. Apa kau mau mencobanya? Tapi memang ini kue sisa sih.

_Tomato-man_: Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis.

JLEEB~ serasa _kusanagi_ menembus jantungnya. Kenapa Sakura sampai lupa bahwa pangerannya ini tidak suka manis. Lagi-lagi Sakura merutuki kebodohannya.

_Cherry-emerald: Gomen_…

_Tomato-man_: Aku hargai usahamu, aku akan mencobanya.

Sakura merasa _kusanagi _yang tadi menancap di jantungnya langsung lepas begitu saja.

_Cherry-emerald_: Sungguh? Terima kasih Uchiha-san (_moon smile_)

_Tomato-man_: Bagaimana aku mencobanya?

_Cherry-emerald_: Aku bisa mengantarkannya ke rumahmu hehe

_Tomato-man_: Kau tahu rumahku?

_Cherry-emerald_: Tentu saja.

_Tomato-man_: Kau _fans_ku?

'Dia bodoh atau apa? Memangnya dia pikir selama ini aku pengamen jalanan yang menyanyikan lagunya begitu saja. Hey Uchiha Sasuke! Aku _fans_ beratmu!.'

_Cherry-emerald:_ Bisa di bilang begitu hehe Kau tidak suka?

_Tomato-man_: Hn.

Hn lagi. Sakura benar-benar merasa konyol sekarang. Kenapa orang ini tidak mengubah nama LINE id nya menjadi Hn_-man _saja? Itu terdengar lebih manusiawi untuknya daripada _Tomato-man_. Apa pula maksudnya **manusia tomat**ini? Sakura masih saja memikirkan nama konyol _LINE id_ Sasuke.

_Cherry-emerald_: Etto.. jadi kau mengijinkanku untuk mengirimkan kue itu?

_Tomato-man_: Hn. Kau tahu rumahku?

_Cherry-emerald_: Tentu saja.

_Tomato-man_: Ternyata kau memang _fans_ku. Bukan _stalker _kan?

Sakura membelalak kaget atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenapa tiba-tiba di dituduh sebagai _stalker_?

_Cherry-emerald_: Tentu saja tidak. Percayalah padaku.

_Tomato-man_: Hn.

_Cherry-emerald_: Baiklah~ tunggu saja kuenya ya hehe

_Tomato-man_: Hn.

Jujur saja Sakura kesal setengah mati dengan isi _chat_ Sasuke. Tapi memang seperti yang ada di pikirannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe yang asyik untuk di ajak _chatting_. Dan ternyata dia benar-benar tidak asyik! Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan selera Sasuke dalam memilih _username_. _Tomato-man?_ Sungguh lucu sekali.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengepak kue ulang tahun tersebut dan mengirimnya dengan _post_ kilat. Berharap bisa sampai hari ini juga.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Dia terlalu asyik main game bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Sebelum merebahkan diri, dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Banyak sekali pemberitahuan di tab atas ponselnya. Salah satunya dari _LINE_.

_Tomato-man:_ Terima kasih, kuenya enak.

Sakura mau pingsan rasanya. Sasuke men_chat_nya 3 jam yang lalu! Dia memang lupa membawa ponselnya tadi saat bermain game. Sakura berpikir keras, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan marah kalau dia mengganggunya malam ini. Tapi tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin membalas chat dari Sasuke. 'Balas saja lah!'

_Cherry-emerald: _Maaf ya aku tadi main game hehe Syukurlah kalau enak _(moon smile)_

"Haahh…." Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menghela napas panjang seperti ini. Saat Sakura akan mematikan ponselnya notif _LINE_ nya berbunyi.

TING~

'APA? DIBALAS?'

_Tomato-man: _Oh jadi kau lebih suka game daripada aku?

'Apa lagi ini? Narsis sekali sih…..'

_Cherry-emerald: _Gomen….

_Tomato-man: _Game apa?

_Cherry-emerald: Dynasty Warrior 8 _hehe

_Tomato-man: _Kau main itu juga?

_Cherry-emerald_: Kau tahu? Iya aku main, hanya _Dynasty Wu _yang belum level 50 semua lo

_Tomato-man: _Wah hebat

Dan setelahnya mereka berdua _chatting_ mengenai _gam_e. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke suka bermain game juga. Dan _chattin_g dengan Sasuke pun menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Sakura sepertinya akan menarik kembali kata-katanya mengenai Sasuke yang tidak asyik dalam hal _chatting_. Tapi faktanya memang dia sangat irit bicara dan tidak pernah mengiriminya _sticker_. Memangnya _sticker_ perlu ya?

.

.

.

1 bulan berlalu. Sasuke dan Sakura masih berhubungan melalui _LINE_. Hal-hal yang mereka yang bicarakan kalau tidak seputar _game_, musik dan bahkan tentang kuliah. Sasuke terkadang bertanya pada Sakura bagaimana cara dosen yang mengajarinya dalam _e-Learning_ itu mengajarinya di kelas. Iya~ Sasuke dan Sakura mengambil fakultas dan prodi yang sama. Jadi tentu saja dosen yang mengajari mereka juga sama. Bedanya, Sasuke kuliah dengan sistem _e-Learning_ dan Sakura duduk di kelas. Dan satu lagi perbedaannya, Sasuke baru semester 1 dan Sakura sudah semester 3.

Tak jarang Sakura mengirimnya foto suasana kelas dan kantin. Sasuke senang dengan semua foto yang dikirimkan Sakura. Walaupun dia tidak bisa kuliah seperti mahasiswa normal yang lain tapi semua foto yang dikirmkan Sakura membuatnya merasa dia juga ikut kuliah di kelas dan makan di kantin seperti mahasiswa yang lain. Begitupun Sasuke, dia terkadang mengirimi Sakura foto-foto konyol personil XR yang lain saat sedang latihan dan di ruang ganti. Sasuke benar-benar merasa nyaman _chatting_ dengan Sakura. Apalagi Sakura, setiap hari dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri yang tak jarang mengundang pertanyaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

_Tomato-man: _Hey, aku berpikir akan membawakan lagu soloku itu dalam versi akustik di konser minggu depan.

_Cherry-emerald: _Wow, kau pasti akan keren sekali Sasuke-kun!

Bahkan sekarang Sakura sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Sasuke untuk memanggilnya Sasuke saja.

_Tomato-man: _Bisakah kita bertemu besok di perpustakaan? Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu.

_Cherry-emerald_: Hee.. apa Sasuke-kun?

_Tomato-man: _Besok jam 2 di perpustakaan kampus.

_Cherry-emerald:_ Kau mau ngasih apa sih Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke tidak membalas _chat_ Sakura lagi, dia hanya nge-_read chat _Sakura. Sakura mendengus, Sasuke memang selalu begitu. Tapi itu bukan yang terpenting sekarang. Sakura tiba-tiba memerah membayangkan besok dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke! Setidaknya sekarang Uchiha Sasuke tahu bahwa orang bernama Haruno Sakura itu ada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan cermin selama satu jam. Dia benar-benar bingung harus memakai baju seperti apa untuk menemui Sasuke hari ini. Dia yakin Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki yang suka dengan perempuan yang memakai baju minim. Tapi Sakura juga tidak mau bergaya tomboy, takutnya Sasuke juga tidak suka perempuan tomboy. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan renda di sekitar kancingnya serta rok merah pendek. Rambutnya dia ikat ekor kuda dengan menyisikan sedikit anak rambut di sebelah kiri dan kanan telinganya. Setelahnya dia memakai tas ransel rilakkumanya dan sepatu boots hitam sebetisnya. Sekali lagi dia berputar-putar di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya tidak aneh. Sakura berangkat dengan perasaan yang luar biasa gugup.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam 2 siang. Sebenarnya Sakura memang mencari sebuah buku di perpustakaan jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau dia mencari buku itu sebentar bukan? Entah kenapa Sakura juga yakin Sasuke tidak akan datang tepat waktu. Sakura sudah membayangkan Sasuke akan datang dengan pakaian serba tertutup karena tidak mau di temukan oleh fansnya di kampus. Well~ dia kan artis.

Sakura sudah menemukan buku yang ingin dipinjamnya. Saat ingin mengambil buku itu ada tangan lain yang dengan cepat mengambil buku itu. Sakura langsung melirik tak suka pada orang itu. Jelas-jelas dia yang duluan mau mengambil buku itu tapi lirikan tidak suka itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena orang yang sedang mengambil buku itu adalah Sasuke!

'Kami-sama…' Sakura sampai tak sadar saat ini sedang ternganga melihat Sasuke. Sasuke saat ini hanya mengenakan _t-shirt _hitam dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Tak lupa sebuah topi yang juga hitam untuk menutupi rambut pantat ayamnya tersebut.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura seakan terkena serangan jantung. Dia dekat sekali dengan Sasuke! Dan suaranya….. Rasanya Sakura akan meleleh sebentar lagi.

"Aa..aa…" _speechless_ lagi? Oh ayolah Haruno Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun? Kyaaaaaaaaa itu Sasuke-kun!" tiba-tiba seorang mahasiswi berteriak di belakang kami.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih pelan dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan cepat. Membawanya berlari bersamanya menuju ke arah parkiran. Sakura masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tangan Sasuke kini ada di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura sudah tidak peduli pada suara teriakan para _fansgirl_ Sasuke di belakangnya. Dia hanya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sedang dipegang Sasuke.

'Kami-samaaa…. Aku akan meleleh sebentar lagi….'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: kenapa jadi memilih media social LINE? Soalnya di Jepang LINE emang lebih populer :3 Orang sana kebanyakan pakenya iPhone dan Android. Gak pake BlackBerry .

Saya suka main game, makanya disini Sakura dibikin jadi gamers juga #plakk

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah dukung fanfic ini ^^

Mind to review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Saya mau balas review dulu ^_^

**Dhezthy UchihAruno****: *Toss* sebagai sesama gamers XD**

**mega. naxxtridaya: diusahakan . silahkan :)**

**Febri Feven: Ini udah lanjut :3**

**Uchiha Ratih: Aku juga berharap dia ada di dunia nyata haha**

**Kiyora Yamazaki: Makasih XD Iya diusahain .**

**Elfairy3: Aku juga mau jadi Sakura .**

**Lhylia Kiryu: Lah knapa jadi error? :O Semoga Idolku juga menchatku gini :')**

**marukocan: *masukin kulkas biar keras lagi* .**

**kikiva-no: Arigato say udah mau mampir kesini . benih-benih cintanya bakal muncul perlahan-lahan kok #eaaa XD Ntar aku kasih tau di FB kalo update hoho**

**nurul52190: Makasih ^^**

**é : Makasih say :***

**Lilids Lilac: Makasih . Terus tungguin yah :)**

**Guest: Heee? Gak sanggup kalo 10k .**

**De chan: Okay desu .**

**Lynn Sasuke: Haiii~ ^^**

**Tafis: Ini update .**

**IchiKuran: Hahaha yang chapter 2 emang edit sepenuhnya XD Makasih Ichi mau mampir & review :3**

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah review :D Dan yang hanya baca juga saya ucapkan terima kasih ^_^

Nah mari lanjut :D

.

.

.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih pelan dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan cepat. Membawanya berlari bersamanya menuju ke arah parkiran. Sakura masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tangan Sasuke kini ada di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura sudah tidak peduli pada suara teriakan para _fansgirl_ Sasuke di belakangnya. Dia hanya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sedang dipegang Sasuke.

'Kami-samaaa…. Aku akan meleleh sebentar lagi….'

.

.

.

Chapter 3

I'm Fans by Chiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / AU / Cover isn't mine /

Backsound (?) Silahkan mendengarkan lagu Yabu Kouta – My Everything :3

DLDR

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di area parkir mobil. "Masuklah," kata Sasuke pada Sakura merujuk pada mobil hitam di depan mereka. Masih tak sanggup bicara Sakura hanya menurut saja dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Sasuke. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah duduk bersama di dalam mobil, dengan Sasuke duduk di kursi kemudi dan Sakura di kursi samping kemudi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aa.. Uhuk uhuk," Sakura terbatuk saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Pernahkan saat kita ingin bicara tapi kita malah terteguk air liur kita sendiri? Nah itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang. Dia tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil botol air minum di belakang jok mobilnya dan menawarkannya pada Sakura. Sakura segera mengambil dan meminumnya.

"Te-terima ka-kasih," Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hn."

Sakura sekali lagi ternganga, percaya atau tidak kata Hn itu saat di ucapkan secara langsung ternyata sanggup membuat Sakura semakin merosot dari kursi penumpang Sasuke. 'Kami-sama….. suaranya menggairahkan. Akh! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?! Aku berjanji tidak akan memprotes Sasuke saat membalas _chat_nya dengan kata Hn lagi. Aku berjanji!'

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku rasa begitu, hanya tersedak hehe," Sakura tertawa canggung.

"Hn, apa kakimu baik-baik saja? Tadi kita berlari cukup jauh."

'Kau bercanda Uchiha Sasuke? Aku seorang _dancer_, berlari seperti tadi tidak ada apa-apanya! Tapi itu berarti dia perhatian denganku kan? Aahh….' Sakura _blushing_ seketika.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"SASUKE-KUUUN…. SASUKE-KUUUN….." teriak para _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang sedang berlari mencari-cari Sasuke di sekitar area parkir.

"Cih! Maaf sepertinya kita harus cari tempat lain untuk bicara." Sasuke segera membawa mobilnya pergi dari _Waseda University._

Selama di jalan Sakura hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Bisa satu mobil dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya kesulitan bernapas sedari tadi. Sampai Sasuke bersuara menghilangkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau ada jadwal kuliah siang ini?"

Sakura memang ada jadwal kuliah siang ini, tapi bolos demi kejadian super langka seperti ini? Sungguh, Sakura tak akan menyesali bolos kuliah siang ini.

"Tidak ada," Sakura mencoba menjawab senormal karena tidak ingin Sasuke merasa risih dengan suaranya yang aneh beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hn."

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di pinggiran jalan yang cukup sepi, mereka sudah tidak di jalan raya lagi. Sakura mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Apakah Sasuke akan memberikannya cincin dan mengajaknya menikah? 'Kau gila Haruno Sakura! Sadarlah posisimu, kau hanyalah seorang _fans_!' bahkan batinnya sendiri _sweatdrop_ mendengar imajinasi berlebihan Sakura.

"Ini," Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah tiket dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"I-ini –"

"Iya, itu tiket konser XR minggu depan, datanglah"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, kau tidak usah memberiku ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, pokoknya datang saja dan jangan membantah."

'A-apaan dia? Kenapa nada bicaranya seakan-akan memerintah seperti itu. Dan lagi pula dia tidak usah memberiku tiket ini karena aku sudah beli tiketnya! Memangnya dia pikir aku belum beli apa,' Sakura _sweatdrop_ sambil memegang tiket yang sudah di berikan oleh Sasuke. Tapi karena tidak mau berdebat dengan Sasuke, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik lurus ke depan lagi.

"Sekarang akan ku antar kau pulang."

"Ti-tidak usah Sasuke-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau pulang sendiri, sudah katakan di mana rumahmu."

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sasuke. Entah kenapa semua perkataan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah perintah yang harus dia laksanakan. Akhirnya dia memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Sasuke. Saat menyalakan kembali mobilnya Sasuke juga menyalakan _DVD player_ di mobilnya yang mulai mengumandangkan sebuah lagu yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Bukan lagu XR, melainkan sebuah lagu band ternama di Jepang. Sakura tak kaget, tentu dia sudah tahu semua band-band kesukaan Sasuke saat membaca _interview-interview_ Sasuke di majalah. Dan karena itu jualah Sakura juga ikut mengumpulkan lagu-lagu yang disebutkan Sasuke di majalah. Tak buruk, Sakura merasa selera musiknya dan Sasuke benar-benar sama.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menggoyangkan kepalanya menikmati alunan musik di mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu akhirnya bertanya. "Kau tahu lagu ini?"

"Iya aku tahu, bahkan aku suka sekali lagu ini," Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum lepas saat mengatakan hal itu. Sasuke terdiam sejenak menatap Sakura. Terkejut karena tumben sekali seorang perempuan menyukai musik jenis ini. Dia memang sering membicarakan musik dengan Sakura tapi biasanya mereka hanya membicarakan musik XR.

Sasuke kembali pada kemudinya dan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis yang bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke mendengar Sakura sedikit bergumam menyanyikan lagu di mobilnya. Akhirnya Sasuke malah menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil menyetir mobilnya. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Kapan lagi bisa mendengar Sasuke bernyanyi di sampingnya? Ini eksklusif kan?

Sampai pada suatu bait Sakura juga ikut bernyanyi. Akhirnya mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama dengan Sakura yang terus-menerus tersenyum. Dia berjanji tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini selamanya.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dan dia ber-_ojigi_ pada Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah menghilang beserta mobil hitamnya. Sakura terus-terusan sumringah saat sebuah _email_ masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dari US's FC. Sakura membacanya.

UCHIHA SASUKE HARI INI PERGI KE PERPUSTAKAAN _WASEDA UNIVERSITY_! DIA TERLIHAT BERSAMA CEWEK YANG MEMAKAI TAS RILAKKUMA!

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Bahkan US's FC sudah mengetahui hal ini secepat itu. Kaki Sakura lemas seketika. Dia benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena tidak kembali ke kampus dan bolos kuliah. Dan lagi dia bersyukur karena tidak ada kata-kata DAN CEWEK ITU RAMBUTNYA PINK. Mungkin karena dia mengikat rambutnya jadi saat dia berlari dengan Sasuke tadi warna rambutnya menjadi tidak kentara. Dia yakin 100% _fansgirl_ Sasuke masih terus mencoba mencari mereka. Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

From: Yamanaka Ino

Sakura kau sudah baca email? Sasuke ke perpustakaan Waseda! Dan dia terlihat bersama dengan gadis bertas Rilakkuma! Apa kau sempat melihatnya?

Sakura lemas kembali. Dia tidak memberi tahu Inoo bahwa sebenarnya selama ini dia berhubungan dengan Sasuke lewat _LINE_. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Sakura mengabaikan pesan Inoo dan dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang cemberut di langit-langit kamarnya. "Hahhh Sasuke… sepertinya aku harus membuang tas rilakkumaku, padahal ini tas kesayanganku lo," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tasnya. Tiba-tiba dia ingat pada tiket yang sudah di berikan Sasuke kepadanya. Buru-buru dia bangkit dan mengambil tiket itu. Sakura menegang ketika membaca nomor kursi yang tertera di tiket itu.

"KAMI-SAMA! INI TEMPAT DUDUK PALING DEPAN!" Sakura langsung berdiri di atas ranjangnya dan langsung berloncat kegirangan. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka laptopnya dan mengetik sebuah _website_. Dia mencoba menjual tiket yang sudah di belinya duluan di forum XR dengan setengah harga. Memang tidak cukup lama menunggu dan tiket itu sudah terjual. Sekarang dia tersenyum kembali menatap tiketnya dan menciumnya sambil menggumamkan "Arigato Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Hari konserpun tiba. Sakura memutuskan memakai kaos XR dan rok hitam pendek. Tak lupa boots hitam sebetis untuk menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai dengan sebuah bando pita berwarna hijau seperti matanya. Dan tas yang dipakainya kali ini hanyalah tas ransel bertuliskan _Xavier Revolution_. Sakura pergi ke _venue_ bersama Ino.

"_Forehead_ kau mau beli _goodies_ dulu?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja! _Uchiwa_ Sasuke-kun hari ini katanya sangat keren _pig_!"

"Baiklah… baiklah…" merekapun segera pergi ke stand-stand yang menjual _goodies_ XR di depan _venue_. Sakura dengan cepat membeli _uchiwa_, _photoset_, _clearfile_ bahkan _strap phone_ XR yang terlihat sangat lucu. Sedangkan Inoo hanya membeli _uchiwa_ dan _photoset_. Saat masuk ke dalam _venue_ Ino terkejut karena nomor kursi Sakura. Sakura hanya menjelaskan bahwa ada orang yang menjual tiket duduk di depan itu dengan murah karena dia tidak bisa datang. Wajah Ino tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Sakura sadar sebenarnya Ino ingin bersama dirinya untuk _fangirling _selama konser, tapi Ino paham ini kesempatan Sakura untuk bisa duduk di depan. Mereka berpisah dan Sakura menuju kursinya di depan saat tiba-tiba notif _LINE_nya berbunyi.

_Tomato-man:_ Kau datang?

_Cherry-emerald_: Iya, terima kasih. Aku bisa duduk di depan hari ini hehehe

_Tomato-man:_ Hn

_Cherry-emerald:_ Selamat bersiap-siap! _Ganbatte_ Sasuke-kun! _*sent sticker* _

Setelahnya Sakura duduk di tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa duduk sedekat ini dengan panggung. Kalau biasanya dia membawa teropong untuk melihat Sasuke sekarang dia rasa teropongnya akan tetap berada di dalam tas.

Sakura melihat poster besar di belakang panggung. Disana berjejer lelaki-lelaki tampan yang akan konser sebentar lagi. Dari kiri ada Inuzuka Kiba, Shimura Sai, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji. _Xavier Revolution_ memiliki seorang _leader_ yaitu Neji dengan _center_ Sasuke. Sasuke memiliki jumlah _fans_ paling banyak di antara semua personil XR, terbukti dengan _page, fanbase_ dan anggota _Konoha's Family Club _yang mendaftarkan diri mereka sebagai _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke. Masing-masing personil memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing. Sasuke terpilih sebagai _center_ karena memang dia memiliki suara yang paling bagus. Tak lupa dengan wajah yang sempurna, kecerdasannya dalam menciptakan lagu dan memainkan alat musik, kekayaan yang melimpah dan aura yang tidak biasa. Latar belakang keluarganya yang memang sudah terkenal membuatnya semakin di kenal sebagai _idol _papan atas di Jepang.

Konserpun di mulai, Sasuke masuk dari _backstage_ dan melirik pada Sakura. Jantung Sakura mau copot rasanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke saat konser. Oh jadi ini rasanya dilirik idola saat di atas panggung? Ternyata sanggup membuat orang yang bersangkutan terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Sekarang merupakan bagian solo masing-masing personil. Mereka memiliki hal-hal unik tersendiri untuk di pertunjukkan kepada _fans_ mereka. Contohnya saja Kiba yang sangat jago akrobat, Neji dengan permainan gitarnya dan Suigetsu dengan pertunjukkan sulapnya. Tiba giliran Sasuke, dia membawa gitar akustiknya. Sakura langsung sumringah melihat hal itu. Sasuke menyanyikan lagunya menggunakan gitar akustik tersebut. Semua orang terpana melihat hal itu, bahkan ada yang menangis. Sakurapun ikut menitikkan air matanya. Suara Sasuke memang luar biasa. Tepuk riuh penonton menandakan bahwa pertunjukkan Sasuke baru saja selesai. Sebelum kembali ke _backstage_ dia sempat melirik Sakura dan seakan berkata "Arigato." Sakura terperanjat saat itu. Dia sadar betul Sasuke seolah mengatakan terima kasih kepadanya.

Konserpun berakhir. Sakura mengetik sebuah _chat_ untuk Sasuke.

_Cherry-emerald_: Terima kasih atas tiketnya dan pertunjukkanmu hari ini keren sekaliiiii….hehehehe

Setelahnya Sakura bergabung kembali dengan Ino dan pergi bersama anak-anak US's FC ke sebuah restoran. Mereka memang selalu begini, saat konser XR selesai mereka akan makan bersama sambil ber-_fangirling _ kembali.

.

.

.

Semua terasa sangat menyenangkan, Sakura sangat menyukai berkumpul dengan semua anggota US's FC. Tertawa bersama, menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing sampai saling memperebutkan Sasuke sebagai seorang suami. "Heyy enak saja! Sasuke-kun itu calon suamiku!" teriak Ino dan di balas tawa oleh anggota yang lain.

"Ehem! Semuanya dengarkan aku." Kami semua menoleh pada ketua US's FC yang sedang bicara sambil memasang muka seriusnya. "Kalian semua tahu kan masalah Sasuke-sama yang bertemu dengan seorang cewek bertas rilakkuma di perpustakaan _Waseda_ seminggu yang lalu?"

DEG

Wajah tersenyum semua anggota langsung berubah menjadi lebih keras. Tak lama ketua US's FC melanjutkan. "Aku sudah menyelidikinya, tapi tidak ada yang sesuai."

Semua anggota langsung muram seketika, dan wajah Sakura sudah pucat, sepucat-pucatnya. Sakura sadar posisinya sangat berbahaya saat ini, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila US's FC mengetahui jati diri gadis bertas rilakkuma itu. Dan dia sangat sadar betapa dia akan menghancurkan perasaan semua teman-temannya. Mereka semua pasti akan sangat sakit hati.

'Kami-sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Saya benar-benar gak janji untuk update kilat =v= Saya baru masuk 1 minggu dan sudah di jejali dengan 3 tugas T^T *malah curhat*

Akan saya usahakan untuk update tiap minggu ^^

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini *terkesan lambat sih dan malah semakin pendek . #ditabok*

Nah minna-san~ mind to review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Saya bingung sekali banyak review yang masuknya telat gitu dari tanggalnya ._. Apa FFN memang begitu ya? Okay balas review~

**nurul52190,Elfairy3,marukocan, Kiyora Yamazaki, Uchiha Ratih** : Ini udah panjangan hehe Terus tungguin yaa :D

**Febri Feven, Hanna Hoshiko, , ****, I Nikita-chan, bellllaaa**: Ini udah update, tungguin terus ya :D

**Lilids Lilac**: Gak dibuang kok, terjawab di chapter ini hehe Makasih ya, terus tungguin fic saya hihihi

**Mademoiselenna**: Ya aku cuman ngikutin kayak di narutonya, kan Ino itu naksir Sasuke juga hoho

**Dhezthy UchihArun**o: Masih belom dibuang XD Itu masih rahasia hehehe Yup tungguin terus ya hehe

**Jeremy Liaz Toner**: Makasih, Salam kenal :D

**kikiva-no**: Sini aku bantingin wkwkwk Aku kirim heichou kerumahmu supaya gak galau lagi hahahaha Seep pasti aku kabarin terus, fanficmu juga selalu aku tunggu say XD cepat update juga yah hohoho

**De chan**: Amiiin XD

**IchiKuran:** Mulai chapter 2 seluruh alur cerita udah beda dengan fanficnya yang asli Ichi XD Pasti sampe tamat kok hehe

**Ifaharra SasuSaku**: Aku juga pengen *-* Yup makasih hehe

**haruchan:** Boleh kalau mau? Haha tentu saja di uber terus hihi Salam kenal :D

**Trancy Anafeloz**: Kyaaaaaaaa beb sangkyuu udah mau review, orang yang ngajarin aku publish fanfic di ffn ini wkwkwk Iya, maaf aku gak gitu tau masalah EYD, makanya masih belajar *udah di warning* wkwk Makasih banyak ya masukannya, aku akan terus belajar :D Konfliknya gak berat-berat kok hohoho

**Rina**: Eh iya aku tobikko haha Salam kenal yaaa hohohoho

Mari lanjut :3

.

.

.

Semua anggota langsung muram seketika, dan wajah Sakura sudah pucat, sepucat-pucatnya. Sakura sadar posisinya sangat berbahaya saat ini, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila US's FC mengetahui jati diri gadis bertas rilakkuma itu. Dan dia sangat sadar betapa dia akan menghancurkan perasaan semua teman-temannya. Mereka semua pasti akan sangat sakit hati.

'Kami-sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

.

Chapter 4

I'm Fans by Chiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / AU / Cover isn't mine /

Backsound (?) Silahkan mendengarkan lagu Yabu Kouta – My Everything :3

DLDR

.

.

.

"Haaahhhh….." Sakura menghempaskan badannya ke atas ranjang. Acara kumpul bersama US's FC sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu dan dia baru saja sampai di kediamannya. Badannya lelah dan otaknya juga ikut lelah memikirkan masalah "cewek bertas rilakkuma" yang adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik tas rilakkuma yang masih tergantung di sudut kiri kamarnya bersama tas-tasnya yang lain. Memang dia berniat membuangnya, tapi jujur saja dia sangat suka tas itu dan yang paling penting tas itu merupakan tas pemberian temannya semasa kecil pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

TING~

_Tomato-man_: Terima kasih sudah datang.

Ini dia si sumber masalah. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas membaca _chat_ dari Sasuke. Dia senang, tentu saja. Hanya saja konflik batinnya benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Dia merasa sedang mengkhianati teman-temannya. Bagaimana kalau dia yang ada di posisi mereka? Terus-terusan memikirkan siapa perempuan yang repot-repot di temui seorang Uchiha Sasuke di perpustakaan _Waseda_. Dia sadar betul bagaimana perasaan teman-temannya saat ini karena dia sendiri yakin bila perempuan yang ditemui Sasuke itu bukan dirinya, dia sekarang pasti sedang sangat terpuruk. Tiba-tiba Sakura sadar bahwa dia belum membalas _chat _Sasuke.

_Cherry-emerald:_ Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih Sasuke-kun. Duduk di depan benar-benar menyenangkan hehehe

_Tomato-man:_ Hn

Lagi-lagi Sakura dihadapkan pada kata Hn ini. Bingung ingin membalas apa lagi. Sakura segera memikirkan suatu topik untuk membalas chat Sasuke.

_Cherry-emerald_: Sasuke-kun sudah mandi?

Dan demi kolor merah bermotif bunga punya kakaknya, Sasori, kenapa pertanyaan konyol itu yang diketik Sakura . Sasuke sampai mengernyit membaca balasan _chat_ dari Sakura. 'Tumben dia menanyakan hal seperti ini,' pikir Sasuke. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah membalas _chat_ Sasuke dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

_Tomato-man:_ Sudah

'Hee? Di balas pula!' Sakura terkejut. Sakura langsung mengetik permintaan maaf karena sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu namun belum sempat dia mengirimnya _chat_ dari Sasuke masuk kembali.

_Tomato-man:_ Kau sendiri sudah mandi?

Sakura _blushing_. 'Ka-kami seperti orang yang sedang pacaran saja,'pikir Sakura.

_Cherry-emerald_: Belum Sasuke-kun, aku baru sampai rumah hehehe

_Tomato-man:_ Bukannya konser sudah berakhir 5 jam yang lalu?

_Cherry-emerald_: Aku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku dulu tadi hehe

_Tomato-man:_ Hn

_Cherry-emerald_: Aku mandi dulu ya Sasuke-kun. Dan Sasuke-kun sendiri selamat beristirahat, konser hari ini pasti membuatmu capek hehehe _(sent sticker)_

_Tomato-man:_ Hn

Setelahnya Sakura masuk ke kamar mandinya sambil bersenandung, walaupun beberapa saat yang lalu dia mengalami konflik batin namun hanya dengan _chatting_ dengan Sasuke dia lupa semuanya.

Jauh dari tempat Sakura, Sasuke masih memandang layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Entah sejak kapan _chatting_ dengan _fans_nya yang memiliki warna rambut _pink_ ini selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya tenang. Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin menghargai video yang menurutnya memang pantas dia berikan komentar bagus. Sasuke bukanlah tipe idola yang tidak memikirkan perasaan _fans_nya sendiri. Kalau karya _fans_nya menarik dan bagus kenapa dia tidak memberikan komentar bagus untuk menyenangkan _fans_nya? Dia bahkan sudah berencana untuk mengganti akun _LINE_ nya bila _fans_nya yang satu ini terlalu berisik atau menyebarkan _LINE id _nya ke orang lain. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan dengan _menchatting fans_nya itu jelas sangat berbahaya. Sasuke sendiri sadar betul akan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali membuat _fans_nya yang satu ini senang. Sasuke benar-benar takjub dengan permainan gitar Sakura dan suaranya. Dan toh, sekarang malah Sasuke merasa senang bisa _chatting_ dengan Sakura. "Dia menarik," kata Sasuke sambil terus menatap foto profil Sakura di _LINE_.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia sedang berada di tempat pemotretan majalah dan sekarang waktunya dia istirahat karena yang sedang di potret adalah Kiba, Neji dan Sai. Sasuke memainkan ponselnya dan tiba-tiba dia ingin men_chatting_ Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini dia dan Sakura jarang sekali _chattin_g. Sasuke akui dia sangat sibuk dan terkadang mereka memang tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Selalu Sakura yang mencari topik untuk mereka bicarakan. Kadang Sasuke kasihan juga dengan Sakura tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sendiri tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

_Tomato-man_: Sakura.

Lama Sasuke menunggu dan Sakura belum juga membalas _chatting_nya. Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri dan sekarang dia malah main _flappy bird_ dari ponselnya. Tiba giliran Sasuke untuk dipotret, setelah selesai dia langsung menghampiri ponselnya kembali dan benar Sakura sudah membalas _chat_nya.

_Cherry-emerald:_ Iya Sasuke-kun?

_Tomato-man:_ Kenapa lama sekali membalasnya?

_Cherry-emerald:_ Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedang latihan.

_Tomato-man:_ Latihan apa?

_Cherry-emerald: Dance_ hehe

_Tomato-man:_ Untuk apa?

_Cherry-emerald:_ Sabtu depan ada festival di SMA _Senju_, dan grup danceku akan ikut mengisi acara tersebut hehe

_Tomato-man:_ Jam berapa?

_Cherry-emerald:_ Jam 4 sore Sasuke-kun.

_Tomato-man:_ Hn

_Cherry-emerald:_ Jadi Sasuke-kun kenapa men_chatting_ku? Mau minta pendapat untuk mengerjai Naruto-kun lagi ya?

_Tomato-man:_ Bukan, tidak apa-apa

_Cherry-emerald:_ Sasuke-kun kenapa sih? :(

_Tomato-man:_ Bukan apa-apa Sakura

_Cherry-emerald:_ Ya sudah, aku mau latihan lagi. Maaf ya Sasuke-kun nanti kita sambung lagi. Jangan lupa makan ya. _(Sent sticker)_

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal. "Hey teme, makan ramen dulu yuk setengah jam lagi pemotretannya akan dilanjutkan," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat ide, lalu dia menyeringai ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hey dobe, aku ada permintaan padamu," seringaian Sasuke masih belum hilang dan Naruto semakin bingung.

.

.

.

Sakura terus memikirkan Sasuke yang menanyakan jadwal tampilnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat ingin Sasuke datang menontonnya. Tapi buat apa juga Sasuke repot-repot untuk menontonnya? Memangnya dia siapanya Sasuke. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 siang. Sakura sudah berada di ruang ganti SMA Senju bersama teman-temannya.

"Sakura sini aku yang mendadanimu," kata Tenten yang merupakan temannya dalam satu grup _dance . _

"Ah iya terima kasih Tenten dan maaf merepotkan."

"Kau ini seperti dengan orang lain saja."

"Hehehe."

Sebentar lagi Sakura akan tampil dan dari belakang panggung Sakura memandang ke arah penonton, berharap ada Sasuke tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada. 'Oh ayolah Sakura berhenti berharap,' Sakura tersenyum kecut memandang lantai panggung.

"Mari kita sambut _Amaterasu Dance_!" teriak sang MC. Sakura dan teman-temannya keluar dan berbaris menurut formasi masing-masing. Sakura masih saja memandangi seluruh penonton, ada banyak _cosplayer_ di sana karena memang festival ini juga memuat lomba _cosplayer_. Sakura geli melihat 2 _kamen rider_ yang berada di deretan penonton paling depan. Keren sih ditonton _kamen rider_ hanya saja Sakura geli juga melihatnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAKURA-CHAN _GANBATTE_!" teriak Lee. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Kalau Sasuke punya _fans_, Sakura juga punya _fans_ dan namanya adalah Rock Lee. Malah bisa dibilang Lee juga sangat fanatik dengan Sakura. Dan perlu di catat Sakura sudah pernah menolak Rock Lee, tapi Lee sama sekali tidak menyerah. Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat beberapa _fans_nya yang lain juga meneriaki namanya. Sakura cukup populer, selain wajah cantik dan talenta yang banyak dia juga sangat baik itulah kenapa dia memiliki banyak teman yang mengaguminya walaupun dia bukanlah artis. Setiap festival setidaknya dia bisa menjadi artis sehari. Itulah pikiran Sakura.

_Amaterasu Dance_ baru saja selesai dengan penampilannya. Sakura kembali ke belakang panggung dengan Lee dan _fans-fans Amaterasu Dance_ yang masih saja menyoraki namanya dan anggota lainnya. Sakura memperbaiki dandanannya sebentar karena riasannya agak berantakan setelah aksi panggungnya tadi. Setelahnya dia bersiap untuk mengelilingi festival dengan Tenten. Tapi ternyata Tenten tidak bisa menemaninya karena dia harus pulang menjaga adiknya. Ingin jalan dengan teman yang lain tapi dia tidak mau mengganggu teman-temannya dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Sakura menghela nafas, "Haaahhh nasib jomblo."

Sakura berjalan sendiri saat tiba-tiba dua _kamen rider _yang tadi menontonnya menghampirinya. Dan tiba-tiba _kamen rider _yang satunya di tarik oleh sekelompok orang untuk dibawa berfoto bersama. Dan yang satunya sudah berada di hadapan Sakura. Sakura hanya menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan karena bingung, si _kamen rider_ ini berdiri di hadapannya tapi tidak bicara sama sekali. "Sakura," Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar suaranya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Perlu dua puluh detik bagi Sakura untuk sadar. Dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Orang yang di hadapannya ini Uchiha Sasuke. "Jangan berteriak ya," kata Sasuke yang takut Sakura akan berteriak.

"I-iya, tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa kesini?"

"Hn kita bicara di tempat lain." Sakura hanya mengangguk paham dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke sebuah pohon rindang. Mereka berdiri berdua di bawah pohon itu jauh dari keramaian festival.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun kenapa bisa-bisanya kau _cosplay kamen rider_? hhmmpph…." Sakura menahan tawanya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan _cosplay_ sebagai _kamen rider._

"Cih kenapa kau malah tertawa, aku kan kesini untuk menontonmu."

Sakura _blushing_ saat itu juga. Sakura ingin sekali mengorek kupingnya saat ini juga, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Uchiha Sasuke datang ke festival ramai seperti ini demi dirinya?

"Kenapa kau malah berwajah seperti itu? Panas sekali tau _cosplay_ jadi _kamen rider_ ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya walaupun angin yang diciptakan dari kibasannya itu tidak akan sampai ke wajahnya karena helm yang dia pakai.

Sakura benar-benar merona sekarang, Sasuke datang untuknya. "Te-terima kasih Sasuke-kun," Sakura menitikkan air mata sambil tersenyum ke arah pujaan hatinya yang wajahnya sebenarnya tidak keliatan sama sekali. Sasuke sendiri terpana melihat Sakura, baginya Sakura cantik sekali hari ini. Untung saja ada helm ini jadi Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Sakura. "Kenapa jadi menangis?"

"Ma-maaf aku hanya terharu kau mau repot-repot datang ke sini," Sakura semakin merona karena tangan Sasuke yang menghapus air matanya walaupun perlu ditekankan sekali lagi Sasuke masih _cosplay_ jadi tangannya masih terbalut sarung tangan _kamen rider_.

"Tidak repot juga sih, toh kami sedang senggang. Pemotretan baru saja berakhir jadi kami datang ke sini."

"Kami? _Kamen rider_ yang satu lagi itu jangan-jangan –"

"– Iya itu Naruto."

"A-apa? Naruto-kun juga datang?"

"Hn.. dia yang mendapatkan pakaian ini."

"Terima kasih! Sasuke-kun terima kasih banyak sudah mau datang!" Sakura membungkuk.

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu, aku dan Naruto memang ingin _refreshing_," kata Sasuke sambil terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kepanasan saat ini. Sakura yang sadar hal itu lalu berinisiatif membelikan Sasuke minuman dingin.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu sebentar ya."

"Hn?" Sakura melesat pergi. Dan tak lama kembali dengan sebuah minuman dingin di kedua tangannya.

"Ini minumlah," kata Sakura seraya menyodorkan minuman itu ke Sasuke.

"Jadi aku harus melepas helm ini? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Jreng.. jreng… ini sedotan hehehehe Pakailah ini jadi kau tidak usah melepas helmmu, kan bisa bahaya kalau ada yang melihatmu Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan sedotan dan di sambut oleh Sasuke.

Sruuut…srruuuutt…ruuuttt…

"Sakura ini tidak bekerja sama sekali, sedotannya nyangkut di helm dan aku tetap tidak bisa menghisapnya naik," kata Sasuke sambil melepas kembali sedotannya.

"La-lalu gimana dong Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Ya sudah bagini saja," kata Sasuke membuka helmnya.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun –" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke hanya menaikkan bagian bawah helmnya dan masih menutup setengah hidungnya ke atas, dia menyedot kembali air minumnya dengan cukup rakus. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar _dehidrasi_.

Sakura terpana memandang bibir Sasuke dan jakunnya yang bergerak-gerak saat Sasuke meminum minumannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menikmati bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Kenapa kau berbalik?" Sakura tersentak atas pertanyaan Sasuke, dia berbalik kembali dan mendapati Sasuke sudah memakai helmnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura malu.

"Yoooo kalian disini rupanya," sapa _kamen rider_ atau Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. "Ahh, kau Sakura-chan?"

"I-iya Naruto-kun salam kenal," sapa Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Santai saja Sakura-chan hehe Wah penampilanmu tadi keren sekali."

"Te-terima kasih."

Sasuke hanya memandangi dua orang tersebut dengan bosan. "Hey, ayo berkeliling"

"Ayo! Ah teme kau ingat terakhir kali kita ke festival sekolah? Itu sewaktu kita SMA kan? Aku kangen sekali suasana festival sekolah seperti ini," Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Sakura tertinggal di bawah pohon sendirian memandangi kedua _kamen rider_ yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oyy, ayo cepat kesini," kata Sasuke malas.

"A-ah Iya!" Sakura segera berlari menghampiri kedua _kamen rider_ tersebut. Sakura hanya mendengarkan semua ocehan Naruto, Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menanggapi ocehan Naruto sama sekali. Pantas saja Sasuke bilang kalau Naruto itu sangat cerewet. Sakura tersenyum melihat kedua _kamen rider_ itu. Walaupun hubungan mereka begitu Sakura yakin tali persahabatan mereka sangat erat.

"Permisi bisa minta foto bareng?" kata seorang gadis remaja yang menghampiri kedua _kamen rider_ itu.

"Oh tentu," sahut Naruto. Gadis itu memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hmm, ka bisa minta fotokan?" kata gadis itu pada Sakura.

"Oh oke." Sakura mengambil _camera digital_ gadis itu dan mengambil posisi untuk memoto mereka. Sakura sedikit melirik pada Sasuke, dari gestur tubuhnya sangat jelas orang ini sangat malas untuk berfoto. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. 'Untung saja dia _kamen rider_ sekarang hihihi,' pikir Sakura.

"Bagaimana rasanya cosplay?" tanya Sakura saat gadis itu sudah pergi.

"Panas," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Asyik juga, banyak yang minta foto bareng. Kan kami tidak boleh foto bareng dengan _fans_.Jadi begini ya rasanya artis hahaha," Sakura tertawa juga mendengar penuturan Naruto. Memang benar semua _Idol_ dari _Konoha's Entertainment_ tidak diperbolehkan untuk berfoto dengan para _fans_nya.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN," teriak Lee yang berlari menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura-chan kemana saja? Ayo kita mengelilingi festival ini berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih."

"Haha Lee kau ini aneh-aneh saja," jawab Sakura

Sasuke memang sudah melihat Lee saat menonton penampilan Sakura tadi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak lihat orang yang berpakaian ketat dan model rambut yang sangat aneh bagi Sasuke dan terus-terusan meneriaki nama Sakura. Sasuke langsung paham bahwa orang ini mengidolakan Sakura.

"Maaf ya, Sakuranya sedang menemani kami jalan," kata Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lee yang merasa tidak suka dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ah! Aku _kamen rider Den-o_," kata Naruto yang membuat Sakura mendengus menahan tawa.

"Nah ayo Sakura-chan," Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Mereka berlari, karena Lee mengejar mereka sampai Sasuke juga mau tidak mau ikut berlari. Setelah mereka berhasil meloloskan diri dari Lee mereka terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang karena merasa sangat kelelahan. Lee larinya benar-benar cepat, kalau tidak berdesakan di kerumunan orang mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa lepas dari Lee.

"Hahahaha tadi itu menyenangkan sekali! Sakura-chan fansmu itu benar-benar hebat," kata Naruto.

"Hahaha Lee memang seperti itu."

"Cih! Bikin repot saja," kata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku ya Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, bukan salahmu."

"Sudah-sudah sekarang ayo menikmati festivaaaal…." Kata Naruto. Setelahnya mereka berkeliling festival melihat-lihat acara dan mengunjungi stand-stand yang berada di sana. Beberapa orang di sana meminta berfoto dengan _kamen rider_ dan tidak jarang mereka lagi-lagi harus berlari menghindari Lee.

"Ehh Sakura-chan?" sapa seorang gadis yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Oh hai Mito-chan."

"Penampilanmu tadi keren sekali, kau tampil di SMA Karasu minggu depan?"

"Terima kasih hehe Aku tidak ikut, tapi Amaterasu ada kok, aku sedang dalam masa _midtest_ hehehe."

"Wah sayang sekali, sukses ya _midtest_nya dan sungguh kau cantik sekali hari ini Sakura-chan hehe," kata Mito kemudian berjalan kembali bersama pacarnya.

"Kau terkenal juga ya Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

"Tidak terkenal seperti kalian tentunya hehe."

"Kau bisa saja haha."

Sasuke sesungguhnya agak kesal melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sakura. Kenapa mereka bisa seperti teman akrab seperti, padahal bertemu saja baru hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayo foto bareng," usul Naruto.

"Ta-tapi –"

"—ayolah Sakura-chan!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan memposisikan Sakura di tengah antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Apaan sih dobe!"

"Ayolah, buat kenang-kenangan teme hehehe," Naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memoto dirinya bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. "Wah lihat Sakura-chan cantik sekali," Sakura hanya merona dipuji Naruto. Mereka melanjutkan kembali berkeliling festival sampai hari menjadi malam. Sekarang waktunya kembang api. Padahal niat Sakura sehabis tampil dia akan berkeliling sebentar dan pulang tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan berkeliling festival bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Luar biasa bukan? Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto memandang takjub pada kembang api di atas mereka. Sakura sendiri memang sudah lama tidak melihat kembang api. Apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto, kehidupan mereka sebagai _Idol _membuat hidup mereka sedikit rumit.

Sasuke menawarkan Sakura untuk pulang bersamanya dan Naruto. Awalnya Sakura menolak tapi akhirnya dia mau juga. "Nah Sakura-chan sampai jumpa, terima kasih untuk hari ini yaa daahh…" kata Naruto dan juga di balas lambaian tangan dari Sakura. Tak lupa Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang mau mengantarnya. Saat menjauhi rumah Sakura, Naruto dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Sasuke yang memang ada di _dashboard _mobilnya.

"Hey mau apa kau dobe?"

"Sebentar."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku hah?" kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk menggapai ponselnya yang sedang di utak-atik Naruto.

"Nah selesai." Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke dan mengutak-atik ponselnya sendiri.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku cuma mencari kontak Sakura-chan hehehe."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Sakura-chan hehehehe."

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto yang sedang nyengir di hadapannya. 'Apa-apaan dia?'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Udah panjangan kan? Maaf ya lama updatenya XD

Dan sekarang datang Naruto…. Yeyyy….. #plaakk

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca, review, favorit dan follow fanfic ini (_ _) Saya sangat menghargai kalian semua :'D

Tungguin terus fanfic ini yaa…. Maunya berapa chapter nih? XD

Akhir kata, Mind to review? :3


End file.
